stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Fuentes
Angel Fuentes (born August 2, 1961) is an American Democratic Party politician who was elected to serve in the New Jersey General Assembly in 2009. He represents the 5th legislative district. Fuentes was the president of the city council in Camden, New Jersey's seventh-largest city, serving from 2000 to 2010, stepping down to take the Assembly seat. Early life and education Fuentes was raised in Camden, where he graduated from Woodrow Wilson High School. He then attended St. John Vianney College Seminary in Miami, Florida, earning a B.A. degree in philosophy. He then successfully pursued certification by the state of New Jersey as a social worker. Camden City Council Fuentes represents Camden's Fourth Ward, which includes Downtown Camden, the Camden Waterfront, and the North Camden, Cramer Hill, and Cooper Grant neighborhoods. He resides in the Cramer Hill neighborhood. As a city councilman, Fuentes has been known as a major proponent of youth and senior citizens' programs, efforts toward social justice, and anti-crime efforts. During his tenure on the council, Fuentes helped to create or spearheaded the creation of a Citizen Public Safety Council, Ethics and Municipal Human Relations Commissions, a Taxicab Commission, a Public Safety Council, and an Asian American Advisory Board. Notably, Fuentes has led a crusade against graffiti in the city of Camden, which included the establishment of an anti-graffiti task force, the implementation of an anti-graffiti curriculum in local schools, and a related hotline. Favoring efficiency and accountability in government, Fuentes has published a Ten Point Plan for city government reform. Fuentes enjoys close ties with the Save Our Waterfront in North Camden organization and the Cramer Hill Neighborhood Advisory Board. Other activities Beyond the city council, Fuentes serves on the Strategic Planning Committee for the United States Hispanic Leadership Institute. He is a member of the National Association of Latino Elected and Appointed Officials. He also serves on the boards of directors for the Camden County Chapter of the American Red Cross, the Greater Camden Partnership, and the Cooper's Ferry Development Board. In 1997, he was recognized by the Camden County Office of Hispanic Affairs & Community Development as an Outstanding Community Leader. Since then he has received addition public service awards from the American Red Cross, the Peace Troopers of Camden City, and the faith-based initiative Christian Quarterly, Inc., among others. New Jersey General Assembly In early 2009, Democratic Assemblywoman Nilsa Cruz-Perez announced she would retire after fourteen years in office. Fuentes ran unopposed for the Democratic nomination to succeed her. His running mate was Donald Norcross, a labor leader and brother of George Norcross. In the general election, Fuentes and Roberts soundly defeated the Republican nominees, Brian Kluchnick and Stepfanie Velez-Gentry. District 5 Each of the forty districts in the New Jersey Legislature has one representative in the New Jersey Senate and two members in the New Jersey General Assembly. The other representatives from the 5th District for the 2010-2011 Legislative Session are: *Senator Donald Norcross, and *Assemblyman Gilbert "Whip" Wilson References *City Council biography, Camden, New Jersey External links *Legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:New Jersey city council members Category:New Jersey Democrats Category:People from Camden, New Jersey Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:Hispanic and Latino American politicians